Pokemon Soul Silver Nuzlocke (The Johto Show Down)
by Bluehedgehog100
Summary: an old pokemon soul silver nuzlocke from when i was in high school
1. police brutality

Nuzlocke

(I am not going to go move by move in the battles just battle dialog and this is just for fun I own none of this)

Location: Second floor Justin's room

Justin: Why am I just standing here? (Walks stairs)

Location: Main floor

Mom: Justin it's like 3pm. And you are just now getting up!? Oh and your friend Lyra was just here she told me to tell you that our acquaintance professor Elm has a favor to ask of you.

Justin: Yeah sure what ever and ….wait he is our acquaintance? We have lived in town for years and all you do is talk to everyone and spend money on stupid things!

Mom: Just take your stuff and go see what he wants.

Justin: Fine bye. (Leaves)

Location: Elm's lab

Professor Elm: Took you long enough! Now I am felling generous today so you can have one of the Pokémon on that table.

Justin: Okay thanks. I'm going to take this Cyndaquil and call him Joseph.

Elm: Now my college needs me to pick up something so you are going to do it.

Justin: Fine. (Leaves)

Location: New Bark town

Joseph: Is it just me or dose everyone in town hate you.

Justin: Yeah for some reason everyone hate me here…wait! Who said that!?

Joseph: Umm I did.

Justin: You can talk? This is awesome now I won't be bored out of my mind on this trip!

Lyra: Justin!

Justin: Quick let's get out of here!

Joseph: Why?

Justin: Because when she starts talking she doesn't stop!

Location: Cherry grove city

Old man: You must be a new trainer here let me give you the run down.

One long explanation and chasing after the old man around town later…

Justin: Why… (Pant) why did you run around while talking?

Old man: Because I could and since you were able to keep up I'm going to give you some new shoes yours look like they have seen better days.

Justin: I… Hate… You.

Location: Mr. Pokémon's house

Mr. Pokémon: You must be the one elm sent to get this egg so here you go.

Professor Oak: Here take this expensive piece of equipment and hey here is a thought why don't you challenge the Johto gyms.

Justin: Thanks and I will do that I hate everyone in my home town and they hate me so I won't be missed.

Oak: Maybe we will meet again.

Justin: Maybe. (Phone rings) Oh it's Elm. Look dude I'm on my way so chill

(On the phone)Elm: Good to hear but my lab has been robbed and they took one of the two remaining Pokémon.

Justin: How is that my problem but if I see any one with a stolen Pokémon I will do something about it okay bye.

Location: route 29

?: You that guy who go that Pokémon at the lab…

Joseph: The name is joseph and…

?: Shut up you weakling!

Justin: Okay now you have pissed me off.

Battle begins

Justin: Joseph make him suffer!

Joseph: Yeah no one calls me weak!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

?: Rrrrrr! (Leaves)

Justin: Why do I feel like we are going to see more of him?

Location: Elm's lab

Cop #1: He has a Pokémon get him!

Justin: Wait what!?

(Two other cops grabs Justin put hand cuffs on him and throws him to the floor)

Cop #2: You have the right to remain silent you have the right to an attorney If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you.

Justin: What is going on!?

Cop #3: Shut up maggot! (Kicks Justin in the ribs)

Justin (through the pain): Police brutality!

Lyra: Let him go Elm gave him that Pokémon before the guy stole the Pokémon.

Cop #1: Is this true?

Elm: Yes I gave him that Pokémon.

Cop #1: Let him go.

Justin (standing up): That's right I know people (Cop #3 kick Justin between the legs) Aaaah! Ow… why?!

Cop #1: We will let know if we see that red headed guy.

Justin (on the floor in pain): I saw a red headed guy and I got his name his trainer card was hanging out of his pocket his name is Chaos.

Cop #1: Thank you sir. (Kicks Justin in the stomach on his way out)

Justin: This is why I don't like cops oh and here is that egg you wanted.

Elm: Thank you.

Justin: Now I'm going to challenge a bunch of gyms and never return home.

Elm: Okay here take these pokeballs and be sure to tell your mother.

Justin: Yeah right bye. (Leaves)

Location: route 29

Battle begins

Justin: Cool a Hoothoot!

Joseph: So don't kill it got it!

Battle ends Hoothoot was caught

Justin: We will call you

: Well this is going to be a long journey.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Route 30

(Phone rings)

Justin: Tony's mortuary you kill'em we chill'em you stab'em we slab'em.

Mom (yelling): JUSTIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WHERE LEAVING!?

Justin: This is why.

Mom: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? At any rate I want to help you on your journey and I thought I could hold on to some of your money.

Justin: OH NO! You're just going to spending on stuff you don't need so no my money stays with me.

Mom: FINE HAVE IT YOU WAY! (Hangs up)

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Route 31

Battle begins

Justin: It's a… Bellsprout…why not we'll catch it!

: Okay I got this!

Battle ends Bellsprout was caught

Justin: Hmmm we will call you .

: It could be worse I could be on fire.

Joseph: That can be arranged.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: dark cave

Battle begins

Justin: A Zubat of course I go in a cave and what do I find a zubat well might as well catch it!

: Oh let me do it!

Battle ends Zubat was caught

Justin: And we will call her…Batgirl.

Batgirl (sarcastically): Wow… You put so much thought in to that name.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Violet city

Justin: Well Batgirl didn't last long. Let's rest and the fight the gym.

R.I.P Batgirl

One long rest later…

Location: outside the gym

Justin (reading the sign on the door): Gym is closed due to I'm lazy and didn't want to work to day don't like it to bad but if have nothing better to do take on the Bellsprout tower.

Joseph: All that work and he is not here. Well I guess we can come back later.

Justin: Oh no! We are going to that tower and we are going to wait till he gets back.

Several trainer battles later…

Elder: You and your Pokémon seem to have a very strong bond one like I have never seen so here take this CD.

Justin: What songs are on it?

Elder: No songs. But I just got word that the gym leader is back.

Justin: I hate you and this CD. (Leaves)

Several gym trainers later…

Justin: You! Me! Battle now.

Leader Falkner: Alright fine.

Battle begins

Justin: Joseph make this quick!

Joseph: This is going to be fun!

Ten minutes later…

Joseph: Not having fun anymore I could use some help.

: Your fate is sealed!

Two minutes later…

: Someone help me!

: I'll take it from here!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Zephyr badge plus a CD

Falkner: Okay you won now get out.

Justin: Rude. (Leaves)

Location: outside gym

(Phone rings)

Justin: Tony's pizza parlor how can I help you.

Elm: Justin I want nothing to do with the egg you picked up so you hold on to it until it hatches my assistant will give it to you at the Violet city mart bye. (Hangs up)

Justin: Okay? I guess I better go pick that up.

(After picking up the egg)

Justin: To the next town!

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: route 36

Justin (poking a weird looking tree) Poke, poke … poke… Aaaa! It moved… poke.

: Stop poking that tree and let's get going.

: Yeah. Don't you agree joseph?

Joseph (poking the weird looking tree): poke, poke, poke.

One training session several trainer battles and about an hour of poking a tree later…

Battle begins

Justin: An Ekans nice!

: I got this don't worry!

Battle ends Ekans was caught

Justin: And you will be Medusa.

Medusa: Nissssssse.

Justin: That's a little creepy.

Joseph: Only a little.

One training session several trainer battles later…

Location: union cave

Justin: Well she lasted all of two minutes. And Joseph what's with the glowing?

: He is evolving.

Joseph: Okay good because for a minute there I thought I was dying.

R.I.P Medusa

Location: route 33

Battle begins

Justin (disappointed): A Hoppip oh man might as well catch it!

: I'll handle this one!

Battle ends Hoppip was killed

: Oops.

Justin: It happens not like I really wanted it any way.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Azalea town

Rocket grunt: How is it you have not heard of the infamous team rocket!?

Man: But didn't you guys disband two years ago?

Rocket grunt: It was three and we did not disband were all on vacation!

Man: Whatever. (Leaves)

Joseph: Should we get involved in this?

Justin: Maybe later. Any way I heard of this guy who makes pokeballs and I want to see if I can get some free stuff.

Location: Kurt's house

Kurt: No time to talk must go jump to the bottom of a well! (Leaves)

Justin: I better make sure he doesn't die. (Leaves)

Location: Slowpoke well

Kurt: Hey do you mind going after team rocket for me I hurt my hip when I landed.

Justin: I was going to do that any way and how are you alive!

Several grunt battles later…

Proton: We need better grunts in here.

Justin: I'll say.

Proton: Now I'm going to show you what it's like to battle a Real member of Team Rocket!

Battle begins

Justin: make this quick!

: Can do!

Fifteen minutes later…

: your turn!

: This is going to be fun!

Battle ends

Proton: I don't know how but you cheated!

Justin: It's not cheating if you're good.

Proton: Smoke bomb! (Throws a smoke bomb)

Kurt: Well done Justin come with me and we shall have a feast in honor of this victory!

Justin: Alright! Free food!

One feast later…

Location: Kurt's house

Kurt: Hey let me tell you what you bring me some special acorns and I will make you a special pokeball.

Justin: Works for me I'm going to challenge the gym. (Leaves)

Several gym trainers later…

Leader Bugsy: Bug Pokémon are amazing and….

Justin: That's it I setting you on fire.

Battle begins

Justin: Joseph make this quick!

Joseph: Got it!

Battle ends

Location: outside the gym

(Justin and Bugsy are standing outside looking at the gym burns to the ground)

Justin: Sooo…

Bugsy: Just take the badge and this CD.

(Justin obtains the Hive badge and a CD)

Chaos: You again.

Justin: Did you enjoy losing to me so much you wanted to do it again?

Chaos: You got lucky last time but not this time!

Battle begins

Justin: make him suffer!

: Can do!

Sixteen minutes later…

: you're up!

: This is going to be fun!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Chaos: Rrrrrr! (Leaves)

Justin: What a sore loser.

Location: Ilex forest

Justin: Hey the egg is hatching!

Joseph: It's a Togepi.

Justin: It looks like it didn't fully hatch or got stuck. Hang on I got this (starts pulling on its head and smashing it into trees)

: That's actually part of its body.

Justin: Oh well I guess we will call him Eggman.

Eggman: You retched human! Why would you smash me against a tree?!

Justin: Relax egg head I thought you got stuck and was trying to help.

Eggman: How is it you got my name wrong you just named me?

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Route 34

Battle begins

Justin: Beast a Pineco!

Eggman: So I can't kill it? Man that's no fun!

Battle ends Pineco was caught

Justin: We'll call you…Link.

Link: Lets rock.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Goldenrod city (heh heh) bike shop

Shop owner: I need some to take one of my bikes and shop people how awesome they are.

Justin: Cool bikes I wonder if they have a blue BMX in here.

Shop owner: Here take this free bike and go tell people about how cool they are.

Justin: FREE?

Shop owner: Yes free.

Justin: Hey by any chance do you have this in blue?

Shop owner: Get out.

Justin: Fine I was going to challenge the gym anyway. (Leaves)

Several gym trainers later…

Leader Whitney: You are here for a battle right.

Justin: Yes and you're going to be in tears when you lose.

Battle begins

Justin: Make this quick Eggman!

Eggman: Will do!

Ten minutes later…

Eggman: This is too easy! Wait what is that?!

(Eggman get crush and flattened by Miltank leaving a scrambled mess on the ground)

Justin: Well I can't eat eggs ever again! Link wrap this up!

Link: Consider it done!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

(Whitney starts to cry)

Justin: Wow I didn't think you would actually cry…hahahahahahahaha! (And yes I am laughing at her)

Whitney: Just take the badge a CD and leave!

Justin: Fine by me. (Leaves)

Justin got the Plain badge and a CD

One funeral a training session and several trainer battles later…

R.I.P Eggman

Location: route 35

Battle begins

Justin: A Nidoran (male)!

Link: Okay I'm going to try not to kill it!

Battle ends Nidoran was caught

Justin: Let's call you Juggernaut.

Juggernaut: Let's lock and load.

One training session and several trainer battes later…

Location: Route 36

Justin: Well he didn't last long. Hey! Look it's that tree again!

R.I.P Juggernaut

One hour of poking the tree later…

Justin: Okay after doing that I could use a drink. (opens a bottle of water)

Flower shop owner: Hey! Just so you know I don't think that's a tree I think it's a Pokémon!

(Justin jumps tossing the water into the air and landing on the tree)

Justin: Umm… the tree looks mad.

Battle begins

Justin: A Sudowodo! Oh we are so catching it!

: Got it!

Battle ends Sudowodo was caught

Justin: We'll call you Duku.

Duku: Poke me again and I will hurt you.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: route 37

Battle begins

Justin: A Vulpix! Must have!

: No problem!

Battle ends Vulpix was caught

Justin: And her name will be… Amber.

Amber: So why Amber?

Justin: I have a friend who likes Vulpix, Ninetails and Charmander and I don't see me getting a Charmander she is a real fire fanatic for a non-pyro.

Amber: Okay then.

Even more training and trainer battles later…

Location: Ecruteak city

Justin: Man looks like I missed a great party.

Amber: What?

Joseph: Yeah what makes you think there was a party?

Justin: See the building that looks like it was on fire.

: Yeah…

Justin: Well anyone who knows how to party knows that your party was boring if nothing bad happened. So let's go check it out.

Duku: There are some many levels of stupid here that I can't keep track.

Location: Burned tower

: Hey look there are three dangerous looking dogs down there.

Justin: Dangerous you say? I'm a poke them with a stick!

Eusine: Don't! This is the first time in a long time all three legendary dogs are in the same place at the same time. And if you disturb them they will run away.

Justin: Well when you put it that way…I'm a jump on their back!

Chaos: Don't waste your time. You are too weak the Pokémon here will kill him before he even gets close. But it could be amusing to watch you try and die. And once you die I will go down and catch them.

Justin: I'll show you weak!

Battle begins

Justin: Amber make this quick!

Amber: Gotcha!

Seventeen minutes later…

Amber: Duku why don't you take a swing at this!

Duku: Can do!

Twenty minutes later…

Duku: give me a hand here!

: Leave it to me!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Chaos: Whatever. (Leaves)

Justin: That's right walk away. Now where was I?

One training session later…

Justin: Okay let's just stay real quiet and then jump on their backs.

Amber: Your and idiot so have fun with getting yourself killed.

Justin: One…two…three! Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! The yellow one that looks like a tiger just moved! And there goes the brown one that looks like a lion! And the blue one that looks like a….okay id don't know what that looks like but it does not look like a dog! Come to think of it why are they called legendary dogs when they don't look like dogs? Anyways… oh great now they are running around the room now how am I going to get on and now the blue one is in my face (whispering)maybe if we stay perfectly still it won't kill us.

Joseph: RUN!

Justin: Wow way to do the opposite!

(The blue one stairs at just and then runs off)

Eusine: Wow! Suicune was right in your face!

Justin: Yeah I noticed. Why don't you go chase it?

Eusine: Just like the last ten years I shall continue my pursuit! (Leaves)

Justin: Well that was a letdown. Guess I will challenge the gym. (Leaves)

One gym trainer later…

Justin: are you evolving or are you about to explode.

Duku: Yes he is evolving and in to a…

: A bigger owl nice.

Justin: Okay now that that's over let's get going.

Several gym trainers later…

Justin: Really you're evolving now?

: Yeah.

Justin: Okay let's just go.

Amber: Umm there are no more trainers just the leader.

Leader Morty: Hello chal…

Justin: Shut up battle now I have fallen off this walk way so many times I just want this battle to begin then end just so I can never come back here.

Leader Morty: Okay.

Battle begins

Justin: Amber make this quick!

Amber: This is going to be fun!

Nineteen minutes later…

Amber: Okay I'm not having fun anymore!

: I'll take it from here!

Twenty one minutes later…

: you want a turn!?

: There fate is sealed!

Twenty one minutes later…

: I want to go again!

: Okay but I have a bad feeling about this!

( gets sucker punched and skull is shattered then dies)

Duku: Okay that was nasty! And I will avenge her death!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Fog badge plus a CD

Justin: So what's the deal with the burned tower?

Morty: Oh that there used to be a rainbow-hued Pokémon up there but the tower was stuck my lightning during a storm caught fire and then was put out do to the heavy rain.

Justin: And the cats?

Morty: The dogs where three Eevee that died in the fire and brought back to life and given the powers of electricity for the lightning that struck the tower (yellow tiger), fire for well that fact that the tower was on fire (brown lion), and water for the rain that extinguished the fire (the blue thing).

Justin: Aaaa so the rainbow Pokémon gave them those powers okay good to know. (Leaves)

One funeral later…

R.I.P

Location: route 38

Battle begins

Justin: No way it's a Tauros! (For the record I have been searching for a Tauros sine I first played Pokémon)

Amber: Aaaw man I wanted stake!

Justin: Great now I want stake too but no let's catch it!

Three hours later

Justin: Forget it just kill it and then we will eat like kings!

Battle ends Tauros was delicious

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: route 39

Baoba: Hey you. I run the safari zone so take my number and I'll call you when it's ready. (Leaves)

Justin: Wait. What just happened?

Even more training and trainer battles later…

Battle begins

Justin: A Magnemite! I need an electric type!

Joseph: Don't worry I got this!

Battle ends Magnemite was caught

Justin: Hmmm what to call you? ...I know Kakashi.

Kakashi: Now where did I put my book?

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Olivine city

Justin: Chaos!

Chaos: Relax I'm not going to waste my time with a weakling like you just like the gym leader going to the lighthouse thinking a sick Pokémon is worth saving. Should just put it out of its misery and kill it. (Leaves)

Justin: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrr!

One trip up the lighthouse later…

Location: top of the lighthouse

Justin: Hey is that thing okay?

Jasmine: Not really how could you tell?

Justin: It's kind of foaming at the mouth.

Jasmine: Oh… yeah hey do me a favor there is some medicine in Cianwood city can you pick it up it supposed to help with…

Justin: Wait! So you want me to get medicine that cures rabies?

Jasmine: In the nut shell yes.

Justin: Okay just wanted to be clear on that I will be back with the rabies medication. (Leaves)

Location: Ecruteak city Dance Theater

Justin: Crazy old man wont me go for a random walk on the beach oh well I guess I can catch a good show here… well semi good.

Rocket grunt: Dance! I command you!

Justin: Hey! I came here to watch girls dance not some fugly guy.

Rocket grunt: FUGLY! That's it Kid!

Justin (in a calm and cocky voice): Don't call me "kid".

Battle begins

Justin: Amber teach this fool a lesson!

Amber: He needs to treat women with respect!

Battle ends

Rocket grunt: Wait those eyes no they are the same as him! (Runs away)

Random guy: Thank you for getting rid of him he was ruining the show so here take this CD as a reward.

Justin: Thanks well might as well go see if that guy is gone.

Location: route 40

Battle begins

Justin: Hey cool a Krabby!

Link: I got this!

Battle ends Krabby was caught

Justin: Let's call you… David.

David: Alright let's roll.

Justin: Now I need to decide who to leave behind… Link or David? Sorry Link you're going to the PC for a while I need a water type.

Link: Okay well if you need a Pokémon with ridiculous defense you know where I'll be.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Cianwood city pharmacy

Justin: Hey I need medicine that cures rabies.

Pharmacist: Your Pokémon don't seem to have rabies why do you need it?

Justin: It's not for me the Pokémon at the light house needs it.

Pharmacist: Well In that case here.

Justin: Thank you and now to what this place has to offer.

Location: Out skirts of Cianwood city

Justin: Huh what's that blue legendary dog that is clearly not a dog doing here? what was its name? Suicune!

(Suicune runs around stairs a Justin then runs away)

Justin: Okay I am waiting for that thing to attack me.

Eusine: Justin was that Suicune all up in your grill?

Justin: Yeah.

Eusine: I have decided that will battle you and earn Suicune's respect.

Justin: Alright but I don't think it will respect a loser.

Battle begins

Justin: you're up first!

: Your fate is sealed!

Twenty three minutes later…

: Duku way don't you take a swing at this!

Duku: Can do!

Twenty three minutes later…

Duku: Okay I'm getting bored Joseph your turn!

Joseph: It's my time to shine!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Eusine: Now my search continues! (Leaves)

Justin: He needs therapy well I guess it's time to challenge the gym.

Several trainer battles later…

Leader Chuck: How dare you disturb my training now we must battle!

Justin: For the glory of Sparta!

Battle begins

Justin: Duku show him what you can do!

Duku: Alright!

Ten seconds later…

Duku: Help!

(Primeape picks up Duku snaps him in two over his knee and dies)

: Wow umm… yeah… I'm going to kill it now!

Twenty four minutes later…

: Okay I feel better!

Kakashi: My turn!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the storm badge plus a CD

Justin: WEAK!

Chuck: You don't have to be so mean.

Justin: Your right but it feels right. (Leaves)

Location: top of the lighthouse

Justin: Here take the meds and I'm going to go over her so it doesn't try to bite me.

Jasmine: Thank you and now that this is taken care of I'm going back to the gym. (Leaves)

Justin: About time now I can get that badge. (Phone rings) huh? Oh hey Baoba. What's that? The safari zone is up and running cool. (Hangs up) Not really.

No gym trainer battles later…

Justin: Okay that was really disappointing and I am not happy

Leader Jasmine: Well…

Justin: Just shut up and battle so I can leave.

Battle begins

Justin: Amber you know the drill!

Amber: Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Twenty four minutes later…

Amber: Joseph your turn!

Joseph: It's about time I get to do something!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Mineral badge plus a CD

Justin: Nope on after battle banter I don't care bye! (Leaves)

Jasmine: …

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: Mahogany town

(Where the trees are fifty feet tall can bend space and time and breathe fire! [Joke brought to you by team four star])

Justin: Well the gym looks closed so back to training maybe up by Lake Rage.

One training session and several trainer battles later…

Location: route 39

Kakashi: Hey look David is evolving.

Justin: Really? Wow.

David: Alright I'm not tiny anymore!

Amber: This is not fair I joined you before him and I haven't evolved!

Justin: Well I need a fire stone and I don't have…

Amber: Lies! (Tackles Justin takes his bag and then starts going through it)

Justin: Ow!

Amber (with fire stone in her mouth): Found it! (Starts to evolve)

Justin: Happy now?

Amber: Yes now let's go.

Even more training and trainer battles later…

Location: Lake Rage

(Weather: raining cats a dogs [figured it would help you visualize the following part])

Justin: Did I ever tell you guys that I hate water.

David: What?

Justin: Not water types just water itself.

Joseph: Hey look that Gyarados is going on a rampage and why is it red? I thought they were blue!

Kakashi: They are.

: We better stop it before someone gets hurt.

Justin: Hey that's my line!

Battle begins

Justin: Kakashi let's try and catch it!

Kakashi: Why?!

Justin: It's too dangerous to leave it here!

Kakashi: Good point!

Battle ends Gyarados was caught

Justin: Let's call him… Fishy Fish and put him...

Fishy Fish: ([warning it's loud]

)

Justin: And to the PC with you.

?: Something was off about that Gyarados.

Justin (sarcastically): Noooo what gave it away.

Lance: By the way I'm Lance and it's not just that I think team rocket has something to do with it mind giving me a hand with my investigation?

Justin: Well normally I do something like this and then I go fight the gym and…

Lance: It's still closed.

Justin: Then I'm your guy.

Location: Mahogany town

Justin: Do trees normally have antennas.

Joseph: No they do not. Maybe we should check out this store next to the tree.

Justin: No the sign clearly says it's just a store nothing special or suspicious.

Joseph: Could you be any more stupid?

Justin: Yes. Yes I could.

Location: inside the store

Lance: Where is it!?

Employee: What?

Lance: The switch to turn off that radio signal!

Employee: What?

Lance: Dragonite rough him up.

Justin: Aaaw man I was looking forward to doing a good cop bad cop routine.

Owner: It's down her but not like you're going to get close there are team rocket grunts protecting it.

Justin (sarcastically): Oh no grunts why couldn't they be elites then we would be safer. (Raspberry) Let's just go.

Several grunt battles later…

Location: Team Rocket HQ

Chaos: You again.

Justin: You were expecting the Easter bunny.

Chaos: I just thought you were the guy in the cape (Lance) I was going to challenge him to a rematch but whatever later weakling. (Leaves)

Justin: RRRRRRRR.

Even more grunt battles later…

? (Really bad Italian accent): Aaaa you must be Justin.

Justin: No I'm sonic the hedgehog.

Giovanni (Really bad Italian accent): My apologies so what brings you here I am Giovanni the leader of team rocket.

Justin: Wow you are stupid of course I'm Justin and no you're not Giovanni.

Fake Giovanni (Really bad Italian accent): How did you know?

Justin: I didn't.

Petrel: Fine (takes off disuse) I'm Petrel an executive of Team Rocket.

Justin: Yeah, fascinating. I'm going to beat you in a battle now.

Battle begins

Justin: seal their fate!

: It is curtain!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Petrel: No mater you will never get me to say the password to open the door to the generator witch is "Hail Giovanni" and the door will not open unless it's my voice that says it. (Throws a smoke bomb)

Murkrow (in Petrel's voce): Hail Giovanni. (Leaves)

Justin: Okay that's doesn't sound a little Hilter-ey.

A few more grunt battles and after chasing an annoying bird followed by getting it to open the door later…

Ariana: How did you open the door? Only an executive can open it like me the fabulous Ariana. Anyway you are now going to get thrashed!

Battle…

Lance: Hold it!

Justin Lance?

Lance: I want in on this battle! (He is on my side)

Battle begins

Justin: make this quick!

: Done and done!

Twenty eight minutes later…

: David you haven't done much why don't you take a swing!

David: Gladly!

Ariana: Retreat back to the radio tower! (Throws a smoke bomb)

Lance: Now let's shut down the generator. We are going to have to fight the Pokémon they are using to power it.

Justin: The sooner this is over the sooner I can fight the gym.

Battle begins

Justin: So they were using Electrodes might as well take one for myself!

: Alright make sense!

Battle ends Electrode was caught

Justin: How about we call you…Achmed and to the PC with you.

After defeating the other Electrodes

Lance: Thanks for the help I hope to see you again.

Justin: Yeah sure bye I got a gym badge to go get. (Leaves)

Several gym trainers later…

Leader Pryce: I have been training Pokémon since be for you were born and there is no hope of you beating me!

Justin: Challenge… Accepted!

Battle begins

Justin: you're up!

: This won't take long.

Twenty eight minutes later…

: And… switch!

David: This is going to be fun!

Twenty eight minutes later…

David: Amber why don't you finish things up!

Amber: Sure thing!

Battle ends Justin is the winner and got the Glacier badge plus a CD

Justin: Surprised?

Pryce: You have more skill then I give you credit for.

Justin: Bye now! (Leaves)

Location: Outside the gym

(Phone rings)

Justin: Sup? Radio tower, something about team rocket, take a look, sure whatever. (Hangs up)

Location: under Goldenrod city

Joseph: So why are we under the city instead of in the radio tower?

Justin: It's simple we steel a costume from the photo stand sneak inside and then find our way to the top and take out the guy in charge.

Grunt: Hey would you like to join team rocket and help us with our radio tower mission you get a free uniform.

Justin: Alright.

After changing in to the uniform…

Location: radio tower

Justin: Now to just walk past the guard and…

Chaos: I'm in the mood to take out some weak trainers and…Justin makes sense that a weakling like you would join team rocket.

Rocket grunt: An intruder!

Justin: Son of a…

One grunt battle later…

Chaos: Well I'm bored bye.

Rocket grunt: I need to alert the others

Justin: Okay time for plan B.

Joseph: Plan B?

Justin: Frontal assault!

Several grunt battles later…

Joseph: Hey look Kakashi is evolving.

Justin: And now there is three of him stuck together.

Kakashi: Alright now let's take out some grunts.

Even more grunt battles later…

Justin: Yeah you're not the guy in charge here you're Petrel.

Petrel: How can you see through my disguises?

Justin: To be honest they aren't convincing I mean you don't even change what your face looks like.

Petrel: I'll teach you to insult my disguises!

Battle ends

Justin: Kakashi make this quick!

Kakashi: Can do!

Thirty one minutes later…

Kakashi: Don't let me steal the spot light some else take over!

David: Looks like I'm up!

Thirty one minutes later…

David: I'm tiered joseph your turn!

Joseph: It's my time to shine!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Petrel: You will never stop Team Rocket! (Throws a smoke bomb)

Justin: Okay I need to get some of those. And now back to the search of the Director.

Some searching later…

Chaos: I think it's time to put you and your Pokémon out of their misery.

Justin: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Battle begins

Justin: Amber make this quick!

Amber: You don't have to tell me twice!

Thirty minutes later…

Amber: Okay David your turn!

David: I'm going to crush them!

Thirty minutes later…

Joseph: Okay David I want a crack at this!

David: No way there isn't anything he can throw at me that I can't handle!

(A bolt of lightning comes down electrocuting David killing him)

Joseph: That little!

(Releases an enormous flame so intense it cases the Magnemite to melt into a puddle)

Amber: Chill Joseph why don't I take over until you calm down!

Joseph: Fine!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Chaos: Well one out of five isn't so bad. (Leaves)

Justin: RRRRRRRR.

One funeral and more searching later…

R.I.P David

Director: Team rocket has taken over the radio tower!

Justin (sarcastically): No really.

Director: This key card will activate the elevator leading to the people in charge of this thing!

Justin: Alright I will be back. (Leaves)

After running around

Proton: Not you again!

Justin: Yes me now shut up and battle.

Battle begins

Justin: Joseph make this quick!

Joseph: Got it!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Proton: You will never stop us!

Justin: Whatever helps you sleep at night. (Goes upstairs)

Location: Up stairs

Ariana: Why couldn't …

Justin: Shut up battle now.

Battle begins

Justin: Joseph!

Joseph: Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Thirty two minutes later…

Joseph: Kakashi!

Kakashi: Got it!

Battle ends Justin is the winner

Ariana: Victory will be ours!

Justin: Yeah sure the one in charge but be up there.

What horrors await Justin and his Team who is behind all this who will die next and who will he catch next and will Justin ever get his eighth gym badge?

Find out next time in Soul silver part 2.


	2. The Wrath of Fishy Fish

Nuzlocke part 2  
(I am not going to go move by move in the battles just battle dialog and this is just for fun I own none of this)  
Location: observation deck of the radio tower  
?: It took you longer to get here than I anticipated.  
Justin: We meet for the first time for the last time… wait… yeah.  
?: You have skills to bad you have come this far just to fail. (Turns around)  
Justin: NO! It can't be! It's not possible!  
Archer: Yes it is I Archer!  
Justin: Who?  
Archer: Never mind let's just battle.  
Justin: Now we are talking!  
Battle begins  
Justin: do your thing!  
: This won't be long!  
Thirty two minutes later…  
: Tag out! Tag out!  
Kakashi: My turn!  
Battle end Justin is the winner  
Archer: Well looks like we failed and will have to disband again. (Throws a smoke bomb)  
Director: looks like I missed the fight oh well here take this silver wing. Why don't you go seek out the Pokémon it came from the kimono girls can help you with that.  
Justin: Okay then… Am I ever going to get to the eighth gym? You know what no I'm going to get my badge before I do anything else. (Leaves)  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Ice path  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey it's a Swinub!  
: Don't kill it got it!  
Battle ends Swinub was caught  
Justin: And your name will be… Manny!  
Manny: Oh like the mammoth from Ice age.  
Justin: Yep.  
Many: Cool.  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: blackthorn city  
Justin: To the gym!  
Joseph: Not till we worm up it was cold in there!  
One rest later…  
Justin: Now to the gym!  
Several gym trainers later…  
Kakashi: Hey look Manny is evolving.  
Justin: Alright if we are all done evolving right now can we get going?  
Even more gym trainers  
Justin: hold up every one.  
Manny: What's up?  
Justin: I think we should go and get another team member.  
Amber: Now?  
Justin: Yeah.  
Amber: Okay then.  
Location: route 45  
Battle begins  
Justin: Aaaw Look it's a Teddiursa!  
Many: Can we keep it?!  
Battle ends Teddiursa was caught  
Justin: We are going to call you Ted.  
Ted: Don't start with the "Aaaw it's so cute" thing or I will mess you up.  
Justin: Okay then.  
One training session several trainer battles and several gym trainers later…  
Justin: Now Ted is evolving Joseph your falling behind here man.  
Joseph: This just isn't fair.  
Even more gym trainers later…  
Justin: Alright time to get my final gym badge.  
Leader Clair: you think you have what it takes to defeat my dragon Pokémon.  
Justin: Considering that I just beat a bunch of dragon Pokémon before getting here yes.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Manny make this quick!  
Manny: You got it!  
Thirty four minutes later…  
Manny: Kakashi you want a turn!?  
Kakashi: Sure why not!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Justin: Huh I thought that would be tougher?  
Clair: Well to bad no badge for you.  
Justin: Wanna run that by me again.  
Clair: I don't think you are worthy enough. Maybe if you pass the test that I have never passed I will consider it.  
Justin: Is that so?  
One pointless test later…  
Location: dragons den  
Elder: Justin you pass with flying colors.  
Clair: What!?  
Justin: What now!?  
Elder: Now give him the badge.  
Clair: Fine.  
Justin: Now to go see the Kimono girls about this sliver wing… (Phone rings) Elm … Reward!? See you at you lab!  
Elder: Hold on a second Justin. Clair give him the CD as well.  
Clair: It's just not fair.  
Justin got the Rising badge and a CD  
Justin: Alright I'm leaving now. (Leaves)  
Some training later…  
Justin: Joseph it took you long enough.  
Joseph: Yeah I know and I hate that I am the last to evolve. That's just messed up.  
One pointless trip later…  
Location: Elm's lab  
Elm: Justin here take this purple pokeball.  
Justin: That's it?  
Elm: Yep oh and the Kimono girls are waiting for you at the dance theater. Now get out. (Pushes Justin out the door)  
One training session later…  
Location: Ecruteak city  
Chaos: How is it possible I lost to those girls!? No matter I have bigger fish to fry… Justin. Here to fight the kimono girls I see and if I can't beat them you don't stand a ghost of a chance. (Leaves)  
Justin: RRRRR.  
Location: Ecruteak dance theater  
Justin: Yeah I'm looking for someone who can help me fine the Pokémon that this wing came from (holds up the silver wing) and I heard someone here could help.  
All five Kimono girls: We can help you but you must beat us all in a battle to prove your worth.  
Justin: Fine whatever let's just get this over with.  
Five Pointless battles later…  
Kimono girl #5: Here take this bell and meet us at the whirl islands.  
Justin: And where is that?  
Kimono girl #3: In the middle of route 40.  
Justin: Wait! You mean the route made of only water and a few islands?  
Kimono girl #1: Yep and those islands are the whirl islands.  
Justin: Yeah that's what I was afraid of… Is there a boat or something I can take there?  
Kimono girl #4: No you have to ride on you water type Pokémon to get there.  
Justin: Are you sure there is no other way?  
Kimono girl #2: No there isn't.  
All five Kimono girls: We will see you there! (Leaves)  
Justin: Oh boy. (Leaves)  
Location: route 40  
Justin: Okay here goes nothing. (Throws out a pokeball)  
(Pokeball opens and Fishy Fish is let out of the ball)  
Fishy Fish: (Godzilla roar)  
Justin (getting on Fishy Fish's back): I am so going to die.  
One extremely dangerous ride later…  
Location: route 41  
(Fishy Fish flailing around trying to throw Justin off his back)  
Justin (Holding on for his life): SOMEBODY HELP ME! (Gets tossed off Fishy Fish landing on one of the Whirl Islands)  
Fishy Fish: (Godzilla roar)  
Justin: No! Get back… in the… ball! (Fishy Fish returns to the pokeball) I real don't want to do that again.  
Location: Whirl Islands  
Battle begins  
Justin: Hey a Seel!  
Joseph: I got this!  
Battle ends Seel was caught  
Justin: I know we will call him Aqua Man!  
Aqua Man: What? Oh come on he is the worst hero ever.  
Justin: Hey you are only going to be used as a means of transportation to the Elite Four.  
Aqua man was sent to the PC  
One training session later…  
All five Kimono girls: Okay Justin sit tight while we summon Lugia.  
Justin: Okay then.  
One summoning later…  
All five Kimono girls: so before you catch Lugia we would like to know why.  
Justin: Oh I'm not catching it I'm going to kill it.  
All five Kimono girls: WHY!?  
Justin: Because I can.  
Battle begins  
Lugia: Kill me!? Don't make we laugh!  
Justin: Huh who would have thought you could talk maybe I won't kill you maybe I will just beat you within an inch of your life now Joseph shut him up!  
Joseph: Consider it done!  
Lugia: We will see about that!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner and Lugia was beaten within an inch of his life  
Justin: Well I did what I came to do now to fight the elite four. (Leaves)  
One training session and several trainer battles later…  
Location: Tojo falls

Justin: A Slowpoke cool!  
Manny: Don't kill it got it!  
Battle ends Slowpoke was not caught Manny killed it  
Justin: (Sigh) Okay let's just go.  
More training and trainer battles later…  
Location: victory road  
Justin: Alright we finally made it to the end.  
Chaos: Justin!  
Justin: Aaaa yes I was hoping to destroy you before I fought the elite four.  
Chaos: I was thinking the same thing.  
Battle ends  
Justin: Amber you know the drill!  
Amber: Don't worry I got this!  
One hour later…  
Amber: Alright I need a rest Kakashi your up!  
Kakashi: They don't stand a chance against me!  
One hour later…  
Kakashi: !  
: I'll take it from here!  
Two hours later…  
: Joseph your turn!  
Joseph: This is going to be fun!  
Thirty nine minutes later…  
Joseph: Manny you want to take a swing at this!?  
Manny: Let me at them!  
Three hours later…  
Manny: Ted your up!  
Ted: Time to party!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Justin: Don't make me regret letting you live. (Leaves)  
Chaos: …  
Location: Indigo Plateau  
Justin: Alright everyone you all ready?!  
Everyone: YEAH!  
Location: elite four room one  
Elite four Will: I will be your first opponent here.  
Justin: Shut up and battle.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Joseph your up!  
Joseph: This will be quick!  
One hour later…  
Joseph: Kakashi your turn!  
Kakashi: Let's rock!  
Two hours later…  
Kakashi: Amber switch with me!  
Amber: Alright!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Will: Respect now go forth and…  
Justin: Shut up! (Leaves)  
Location: elite four room two  
Elite four Koga: Hello young grass hopper.  
Justin: What a ninja how is this fair?  
Elite four Koga: Fair is only fair to the fair of the unfair.  
Justin: What? You know what sorry I asked let's just battle.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ted!  
Ted: Time to rock and roll!  
Three hours later…  
Ted: Well I'm beat amber you take over!  
Amber: Arceus you are lazy!  
Four hours later…  
Joseph: Amber tag me in!  
Amber: You got it!  
One hour later…  
Kakashi you want a turn!?  
Kakashi: This is going to be fun!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Koga: Well done grasshopper.  
Justin: just open the door so I can leave.  
Location: elite four room three  
Elite four Bruno: Battle!  
Justin: Alright!  
Battle begins  
Justin: your up!  
: This will not take long!  
One hour later…  
Amber: My turn!  
: Knock yourself out!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Bruno: Good battle.  
Justin: Bye. (Leaves)  
Location: elite four room four  
Justin: Okay let's just get this over with okay  
Elite four Karen: Yeah sure.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Ted make this quick!  
Ted: You got it!  
One hour later…  
Ted: Tag out!  
Kakashi: Looks like I'm up!  
Two hours and ten minutes later…  
Kakashi: wrap this up!  
: Considerate done!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Justin: So that's it wow do I get a trophy or something?  
Karen: no now you fight the champion he use dragon types just so you know.  
Justin: Aaaw no fair dragons they are…Wait did you say dragons oh never mind I go this. (Leaves)  
Location: Champion room  
Justin: Why am I not surprised.  
Champion Lance: (sigh) she told you I use dragons?  
Justin: Yeah.  
Champion Lance: Let's just get this over with.  
Battle begins  
Justin: Manny you know the drill!  
Manny: This will not take long!  
Two hours later…  
Manny: Okay I lied Ted!  
Ted: I got this!  
One hour later…  
Ted: Okay board now Joseph your up!  
Joseph: I'll finish this!  
Battle ends Justin is the winner  
Lance: okay now follow me in…  
Oak: Aaaa Justin it's been a while and I see you have become the champion.  
Reporter: I have to have an interview with the new champion.  
Lance: Quick escape plan alpha!  
(Justin and lance run into the other room)  
Location: Hall of fame  
Lance: This is the hall of fame where we keep record of all the champions.  
Justin: Cool.  
Lance: Now to take a picture to use for your file…now everybody ready?  
(Justin and company pose for the picture)  
Justin: Ready!  
Lance: Three… two…one!  
The end


End file.
